A cruel twist of fate & circumstance
by EmmaCollette
Summary: AU Bringing the offspring of two heirs under one roof, madness or genius? What will happen when the two meet? What fate lies ahead for them? Only time will tell.


She lay alone, cold and upset. It had been just an hour ago that she had found it out, but it felt like a dream to her. And not a pleasant one at that. She shuffled off her bed and went to ward her fireplace. Lazily she threw three logs into the grate and raised her wand to ignite the fire. Slowly she straightened up and attempted to warm herself by rubbing her arms across her chest. Her eyes scanned her mantelpiece and her eyes fell to a picture. It was a picture of her class, the group of girls she was placed with at St Auburns Orphanage for young wizards and witches. She had spent so many years there and like many of her friends, had been sent to this school when they became of age. They seemed to be the happiest days of her life, the only happy days she would ever have again.  
The window blew open and she hurriedly struggled with the handle to shut it, pulling the curtains shut. She took her blanket, the one she had had as a child and cuddled it close to her. It was cold there, even though it was spring, Durmstrang hardly ever heated up. Quietly she pulled her blanket up to her eyes, wiping the cold string of tears from her face, desperately wishing that she wouldn't be moved to another school.

Marcella lifted her head, as she heard a scuffle of feet and a few mumbled voices. Hastily she wiped her face free of tears and shoved her blanket under the pillow. She dashed to the bathroom, just as she heard the door click open and her friends' entered.

"Marcel?" called one of them. She could tell that that voice was of Cossette.

"I'm just in here..." called Marcella, quietly and calmly.

"I wonder if she's alright?" mumbled Alyssa, as Cossette nudged her in the ribs. Marcella was bent over the sink, ferociously splashing cold water over face, trying to banish the streaks of tears from giving away her emotions. She didn't know how, but she could sense when her friends came into the room, even though she had her back to the entrance.

"Oh my gosh!" cried Alyssa. "You've been crying, Marce!" Marcella rolled her eyes and tried to compose herself as she said,

"I have not!" She raised her head slightly, but at the worried expressions on her companions' faces, she exploded into a fresh wave of tears. Cossette darted forward automatically and aided Marcella into sitting on the toilet seat. She carefully wrapped her arm around her and whispered,

"We know...Darrin told us the news...we're so sorry..." Marce took sharp intakes of breaths in between her sobs and managed to gasp, "How...dare...he!" Alyssa took her hand and tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear and said,  
"Look, Professor Xia was hardly going to tell us and we all know what a loon Karkaroff is! Besides, Darrin is worried about you, he's waiting outside the dorm door, shall I let him in?"

Marcella considered this and slowly said, "I suppose you should, but let me freshen up a bit first, I can't let him see me like this." The two girls nodded and walked out of the room together, to give their friend some space.

"Poor girl," muttered Cossette, "I hate to think what it's going to be like for her, going to Hogwarts, all alone."

"Alright, I'm ready..." came the surprisingly calm voice of Marcella, from the bathroom doorway. Gracefully she sat on her bed and placed her chin in her hands. As soon as Alyssa opened the door, Darrin rushed in and sat across from Marcel. He looked her over first, surveying her face and then pulled her into a tight hug, whispering in her ear,

"There's no need to pretend, you can cry if you want." Something about him had always had a strange affect on her, it was like, he could read her like a book, read every thought that was running through her head sense every motion that lay in her heart. The soft, gentle tone of his voice made her heart ache, thinking that maybe, this would be the last time that she got to be this close to him.

Suddenly, she lost all control of her body and her face, was yet again flooded with tears. They trickled down her face and splashed onto Darrin's robes. He gently slid is hand up and down her back, rocking her backward and forth, hushing her to be at peace. Darrin ran his fingers through her jet black hair and she shifted backward, bringing her face parallel to his and mumbled,

"I'm so sorry, you guys. I'm sorry for getting like this and for putting you guys through my problems. It's my fault.." she glanced at each one of them as she spoke and Darrin sat by her side, putting his arm around her shoulder and said,  
"How on earth is it your fault?" Alyssa, who was, at most times, fiery tempered, lost control and said,

"For Merlin's sake, Marce, anyone can see that it's Albus's fault, he's the one who's sent for you!" Marcel for a moment, looked shocked at her friend but then said,  
"If he has called for me, then it must be bad. Maybe it's to do with my father, or my family, but either way, I know I have to go. I just don't want you three to get hurt. That's the last thing I'd want."

Cossette looked sympathetic and leaned forward, rubbing her hand over Marcel's knee.  
"We know, Marcella, we know..." She tugged at Alyssa and pulled all four of them into a huge hug.

"No matter what happens..." concluded Marcella, "I will always love you guys and I will never forget the friendship that you three showed me, when, because of my name, no-one else wanted to know me." Silently, she thought, But I know I'll never find another like you three, people will always be prejudiced against me because of my family and the pride that my father bestowed upon it.

Many miles away...

"Do you think it wise, sir?" sneered a man dressed in black robes.

"I think it very wise, Severus..." replied the elder man sat opposite him, behind a rather extravagant desk.

"She is, after all my responsibility..."

"I accept that sir, but then why didn't you feel the need to look after her sooner?" enquired the Potions master. Albus looked tired and spoke rather as if it was a huge effort to say anything, but slowly replied,

"If I had attempted it any sooner, it would only have resulted in controversy." Snape opened his mouth to speak but the elder interrupted him.

"Yes, yes, I do know that bringing Miss Riddle into our presence will create, a…..ahhh well…….an...atmosphere, but I fear she may be in danger. We have not heard of Voldemort in such a long time and a part of me feels that he is likely to call upon her. After all, you and I both know the length of her powers..." Snape mused over this, and then, as if a light bulb had been switched on, he sat bolt upright and said, in no louder than a whisper,

"You don't suppose she'll be put in Slytherin?" The old man clasped his hands together and raised his voice, perhaps aiming his speech at the hat, saying,

"I have no doubt that the hat would want to put her in Slytherin, whether or not she chooses to go there, is another matter entirely. But maybe, if she was in Slytherin, she would have an easier time."

Severus still looked slightly confused,  
"I'm afraid sir, that I still do not understand your reasoning for bringing her here." Dumbledore arose and opened the door, indicating that it was time for him to leave,

"Ah, Severus, there are things that not even I understand. But, what I do know, is, for the good of my own conscience, I would like my God-daughter to be educated where I can keep an eye on her." He turned to go out of the room and Snape followed suit.

Albus glanced back and said, shortly,  
"I could never forgive myself if I let him take her under his wing." Severus Snape understood this statement completely and briefly nodded his head as he walked with the headmaster, down to the kitchens.


End file.
